Common Roleplay Settings
Usually the location for RP is given by the wiki team when an RP begins, or agreed upon by the players. But if no one from the wiki team is present or you're searching for inspiration on where to start a roleplay, here are some common settings we use and others we have yet to explore! If you don't know how your character can reach the place, you can always use the Portal Network. This list is non-exhaustive, and you can RP anywhere in the world or on the wiki if you can explain your character going there. The Hall of Mirrors The main hall of the Court of Versailles is a large hall decorated with gilded sculptures, punctuated with comfortable and somewhat decadent furniture, and illuminated by several hundred chandeliers and candles that seem to drift along by themselves. A real labyrinth of reflections and glimmering lights, it can take months to figure out where all of the passages are into the secondary halls. This place is favored by sorcerers that have connections with the Court, require their protection or have something to offer them. The hall of mirrors is located in Versailles, Paris, France. The Hanging Gardens of Babylon Home of the powerful Gates of Babylon, this city is often known as the very heart of the world of Magic, as it is the first place where the force was mastered. Hidden away by shields and spells, it is innacessible to humans and invisible unless one is already inside it. Inside, the city is made of baked clay bricks and basalt, with feats of architecture that could dumbfound many so called experts of the modern world. The Hanging Gardens are an example of this, a step pyramid with various platforms of vegetation brandishing out into the air, held by iron chains. Amongst the exotic plants, winding paths allow a passage to the very top, where a giant sphere of polished quartz gleams with an echo of sunlight. Babylon is hidden in modern Iraq. The Black Forest The Black Forest of Germany is a mysterious and often unsettling expanse of pine trees and quiet shadows, a soft coat of needles littering the ground. Sometimes deciduous folliage can be seen, but often this is the mark of one of the Black Forest Dryads that protect the expanse of vegetation, camouflaged in tree form. The Black Forest is home to the nomadic Children of Morrigan, a wild-hearted Secret that live in a clearing set with tents of cloth or leather, some among the branches and others near the roots of the tallest trees. The Children frequently hold revelries in the form of feasts and drum circles, around bonfires that flicker with strange colors and shapes. Nokken's Pond Rumor whispers of a flat expanse of water not far from the main tents of the Children, a gleaming pond only rarely disturbed by a ripple or a reflection. Birds sing quietly in the trees and the sunlight patters through the leaves in a dappled mirage of grey-green, but despite the beauty of the place something deeply unsettling permeates the air. Perhaps the monster is sleeping... you can only hope. The Bastion of Rust One of the first 'cities' in the Abyss, the Bastion was created when an attempted attack on Lilith's Palace by the Sons of Mars failed completely and utterly. They planned to build war machines and spires of calcified steel, making a moving fortress that they could man as far as the heart of the Abyss in an attempt to destroy the Dark Queen. But the attacks of the Others overcame them, and the large metal structure fell instantly to the ambient decay of the place. The metal rusted away into ruins, leaving a large, decaying structure of blood red and the bitter tang of iron in the air. Powerful winds whistle through the towers, carrying flecks of caustic dust, and Jesters still prowl the ruins, giggling maniacally at the destruction they've achieved. (In this area, controlling the NPC enemies is free for all players, so if you want to fight IG come to the Bastion) The Elemental Realms Easily accessible through the use of portals or spells of a particular element, it is also possible to Roleplay in the six Elemental realms. Each one possesses a city specifically designed for welcoming sorcerers who arrived through the portal system. Atalan The Abalone Halls are the welcoming deck of Atalan, where sorcerers and elementals are teleported into a large air-filled building with iridescent mother-of-pearl incrustations on the walls. Softly glowing pearls drift through the air or glimmer in silver sconces, and merpeople travel through these halls in their human shapes, clothed with silvery cloth. Celestine The Silver Towers greet visitors to Celestine, twin spires of ornate marble decorated with swirls of silver shaped like the puffs of clouds. Balconies overlook the beautiful expanse of the realm of air, and the spiral staircase leads to the top deck where several Djinn drift through the air, awaiting visitors. Pyris The Brass City is the main civilized expanse of Pyris, and some sections of it are cooled through currents of air from the surface, allowing non-native beings to withstand the incredible temperatures of the fiery realm. The city is renowned for its forges and metalwork, and Brass-forged blades are often some of the most resistant weapons of the world. Heaven and Hades Both Heaven and Hades share a part accessible to living beings, the pearly mists and expanse of Purgatory. Sometimes known as Asphodel, it takes the form of an infinite grey field, filled with the souls of the recently deceased. Twin gates on opposite ends of the field direct the flow of those that have been judged, and Angels and Demons drift through the crowds. A large, three-headed hound overlooks the process, preventing the living from crossing into either realm; one of its heads has eyes of Hellfire, one of Heavenfire, and one possesses one of each. Petra The wild city of Petra is accessible from several different hidden passages in the world. These winding tunnels of rock and vegetation lead to the halls of living marble where the Avatar of the city greets her kin and visitors. A marble statue of a Dryad several hundred meters high, she is wreathed in twisting vines, her eyes milky and benevolent. She moves slowly and speaks rarely, her body part of the walls around her, but the city that amalgamates stone and wood is all part of her. The Alabaster Garden Located on the ground floor of a renovated cathedral in Las Vegas, America, the Garden is the home of the Kardia triplets, Gorgons of terrifying power and manipulative skill. A sea of petrified beings fills the floor between the columns, mostly human men but sometimes punctuated with beings of more exotic ilk. All are frozen into perfect statues of marble, their faces contorted in horror or surprise, their empty eyes wide. The Cathedral is the gathering place of elementals of darkness, Hydras and Mesmeri and Lamiae and other beings of shadows that prefer to remain neutral. Category:Beginners Guide